COG Armor
Coalition Armor is multiple types of body armor that is worn by soldiers of Coalition of Ordered Governments. It is made up of a unknown alloy that is found on the Planet of Sera. Common features between all the types of armor is that they are made up of a chest plate which is held together by two "Seals", which resemble two large circles over the chest area. There are lights that are on certain areas of the armor that were originally intended for protection from the UV phobic Kryll. But since the lights were such an obvious failure, they now act as a basic flashlight for the area in the immediate vicinity of the Gear, and as a way to spot other gears in the darkness. All Purpose Armor (AP-Armor) The Most Common Armor in the game, the AP, or All Purpose Armor, is the standard infantry armor. It is a light blue shade with a black Crimson Omen between the armor seals on the front. On the back of the suit is a electromagnetic attachment, that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing Gears to carry two weapons on their backs. The AP armor also has several variants of helmets - the first being the dominantly white helmet worn by Anthony Carmine, used extensively by Gears in Gears of War, and the second being the blue and gray helmet with a slightly larger, one-piece visor and a flatter, integrated rebreather (or the front bit, at any rate). The third variant of helmet is also predominantly blue, and is slightly reminiscent of the iconic Stormtrooper helmet. The 2nd and 3rd variants of helmet are new to Gears of War 2, and ostensibly serve different purposes. The helmets have air filtration systems, built in radios and have blue visors. This is most not night vision, and the reason for the glow is unknown, although it might project a HUD on the inside of the helmet for increased combat effectiveness. The standard helmet narrows the field of vision, making it harder to spot snipers and can only withstand light damage. The armor provides medium protection against damage, but will not withstand concentrated or sustained fire from gunfire, especially high-caliber Locust weapons such as the Hammerburst and the Troika. The torso part of the armor is more heavily armored than the legs, offering decent protection to vital organs but not sacrificing mobility by bogging down the legs. The AP also comes in a Grey variant that is worn by medics, indicating their non-involvement in combat. The AP Armor is also worn by various Gears that are seen throughout the first and second games. In Gears of War, it is seen on all the Gears that are found dead in the streets of Ehpyra. In Gears of War 2, it is worn by Squads fighting in the Hollow, such as Alpha and Omega, and can be seen in the cut scene before the Assault on Landown. Gears that Wear the AP Armor: * Lt. Minh Young Kim, Delta Squad * Pvt.Anthony Carmine, Delta * Pvt.Benjamin Carmine, Delta * Pvt.Redshirt Gyules, Alpha Squad * Pvt.Damon Baird, Sigma Squad Recon and Report Armor (RR-Armor) The RR, or Recon and Report Armor, is a lighter variant of the AP Armor. It is used by some snipers and scouts. This armor is more sparse, and shows patches of clothing showing through. Like other itinerants of COG armor, it is highly customizable. The Armor was specifically created to make Dom look only slightly less Bulky then Marcus, and boasts a Flashlight and Knife attachment on the Front, although the knife is not apart of the RR Armour, Dom received it after becoming a commando in the Tyran Infantry towards the end of the Pendulum Wars. If you look closely, it is the same Armor that is worn by Cole, although Cole has a different color, or perhaps material altogether, and is custom to hold the Resonator. The Standard version is seen being worn by a gear left standing right after Marcus decides to train Ben Carmine, and is seen marching past the camera in the opening scene. Characters that wear the RR Armor: * Cpl. Dominic Santiago, Delta-1 * Pvt. Augustus "Cole Train" Cole, Sigma Squad * Medical Gear Unknown Type of Armor This armor is worn both by Marcus Fenix and Victor Hoffman. It is Grey, exceptionally bulky and has a sort of hunch backed sort of look. This armor may be an older variant, dating back to the Pendulum Wars. Majority of the Gears fighting in the Locust-Human War do not wear this type of armor, suggesting that it is not a common type of armor i.e. no longer in active production (perhaps due to cost efficiency issues). However, looking at the extra large glowing straps along the shoulders, it may be an extra back pack attachment on the normal AP armor, thus giving it the bulky, hunchback appearance. * Cpl.Jace, Alpha-7 * Sgt.Marcus Fenix, Delta-1 * Col.Victor Hoffman Customizable Armor Some Gears, due to lack of supplies, have to customize their own armor with attachments and patches. Many conscripts from Operation Lifeboat have crude, makeshift armor since supplies go to front line troops and not support units. However, various Gears including Tai Kaliso have added on to their armor. Some Gears that were left behind during the E-Day attack had to do field repairs while on the move to Jacinto Plateau. * Pvt.Dizzy Wallin, Rig 314 * Cpl.Tai Kaliso, Delta Squad * Sgt.Bernadette Mataki, Delta Squad Pendulum Wars era armor Gears armor was a both similar and different from the Locust-Human war; since their armor did not need lights to scare away from Kryll attacks and the COG army was more of a conversational force than the Gears that fought against the Locust. Their armor included back packs, medical kits and anything a Gear needed on the field. But a major difference from the Locust War era armor that was instead of Blue it was greenGears of War: The Quickening. Both Fenix's and Tai's armor is Green, while Fenix is seen in a flash back four years Before E-Day, and Tai is seen fighting at Aspho Fields in green armor. *Cpl.Marcus Fenix, 26th Royal Tyran infantry *Pvt.Carlos Santiago, 26th Royal Tyran infantry *Cpl.Tai Kaliso, 26th Royal Tyran infantry Trivia The COG Armor can be bought for your Avatar on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points and the helmet for 160 Microsoft points. References Category:COG